1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backpack and, more particularly, to a backpack which is adapted to store a foldable beach chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backpacks are useful in for carrying large numbers of small items. For example, backpacks are often used to carry magazines, food, towels and other items to beaches and parks. This is especially true when people travel by motorcycle or bicycle, because both hands must be free to operate the vehicle. Even for those who chose to walk, carrying items by hand eventually becomes tiresome. Accordingly, the use of backpacks of various shapes and sizes has become common.
One item which is regularly taken to beaches and parks is a foldable beach chair. Such foldable beach chairs typically include a pair of U-shaped leg members, a horizontal support, a pair of arm rests and an upwardly extending back support. The beach chair may be folded into a compact orientation where the leg members and arm rests lie one on top of the other and the horizontal support and back support lie one on top of the other therebetween.
Unfortunately, most backpacks are not designed to accommodate any type of foldable chair within the backpack and it is believed that no backpacks have been proposed which are designed to carry a foldable beach chair, in a folded orientation, and in such a manner that the backpack may also be used to conveniently carry other items typically taken to beaches, parks, etc. As such, foldable beach chairs must be carried by hand or, when traveling by bicycle or motorcycle, left at home.
A number of unsatisfactory attempts have been made to provide backpacks which may be used to carry foldable beach chairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,134 to Barry discloses a pair of fastening straps which are used to hang a foldable chair from the outside of the backpack. The chair is free to swing back and forth in such a manner that it will repeatedly strike the backpack, thereby annoying the user. Moreover, should the fastening straps fail, the chair will simply fall off the backpack. Because people instinctively try to grab falling objects, such strap failure could lead to injury should it occur during a bicycle or motorcycle ride. Also, sharp metal or plastic edges on the chair are exposed and could lead injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,981 to Gex discloses a backpack for carrying a foldable chair which consists essentially of an elongate piece of material and four pairs of straps, one on each side and two on top. In use, the material is folded about the chair and the straps are then secured. Should one of the side straps come undone or fail, it is likely that the chair will fall out of the backpack, thereby leading to the undesirable consequences discussed above. Additionally, sharp edges on the chair are dangerously exposed. Moreover, the open style of the '981 backpack does not allow for the storage of other items in the same "compartment" as the chair. Rather, the '981 backpack only provides a small additional pocket.
Two other unsatisfactory attempts to carry foldable chairs are disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,825,366 (published Dec. 12, 1979) and English Patent Specification 699,602 (published Nov. 11, 1953). Here, the foldable chairs are not of the type referred to herein as a beach chair. Instead, they define a generally rectangular overall shape and lack a back support. Sitting on such chairs is tantamount to sitting on a box. The chairs are shaped in this manner because they are intended to be stored in an unfolded orientation so that they may act as a rigid rectangular frame for the sacks. Due to the frame, the sacks may not be substantially deformed when carrying a chair. Thus, they are unsuitable for situations where they may have to be deformed to, for example, fit behind the seat of a car.
Cold food and beverages are also often taken to beaches and parks. However, the prior art lacks a simple, lightweight method of providing an insulated area in a backpack. For example, the aforementioned '134 patent is adapted to store an entire ice chest. Such an arrangement is costly, impractical for small amounts of cold food, and occupies a significant amount of the total storage space of the backpack.